Operation: Space Parents
by hadesgirl015
Summary: After Fire Across the Galaxy, Ezra sees the potential that Hera and Kanan could be his new parents. He already sees them as parent figures, but if they were together, he could have a family again. So what does he do? He makes it his mission to get Kanan and Hera officially together.


Operation Space Parents

Summary: After Fire Across the Galaxy, Ezra sees the potential that Hera and Kanan could be his new parents. He already sees them as parent figures, but if they were together, he could have a family again. So what does he do? He makes it his mission to get Kanan and Hera officially together.

 **Note: I don't own Star Wars Rebels or the song that will appear in here.**

POV: Ezra

I sat on my bed, planning, plotting, whatever you want to call it. I saw how happy Hera was to have Kanan back after we freed him from Tarkin's ship. She was as happy as me, if not more. They even hugged and Hera called Kanan 'dear.' I was convinced that they did have feelings for each other. The only problem, I don't know exactly how far these feelings went.

Kanan was the closest thing I had to a father in a long time, and Hera was exactly the same, but as a mother. I just thought, that if maybe, I could get them together, it would be like having a real mom and dad again. That's what one of the things I wanted most in life, especially after being alone for nearly eight years.

I had nearly completed my planning when my door slid open and my roommate, Zeb, walked in.

"What are you doing kid?" Zeb asked.

"Nothing," I replied, maybe too quickly.

"What are you hiding?" Zeb asked.

"I'm not hiding anything." I lied.

"You may have been a con-artist when you were younger kid, but I can smell that you are lying." Zeb said.

I was shocked, I thought I was a convincing liar. "You can smell that I was lying?" I asked.

"No," Zeb said. "But you just admitted that you were."

I was speechless, which was evident by the look I knew I had on my face.

"So, what are you doing?" Zeb asked.

"Something," I said, not wanting to tell anyone. If I told Zeb, I knew he would rat me out.

"And what is this something?" Zeb asked.

When I didn't respond Zeb continued, "You know, you've been acting odd ever since we got Kanan back. What's up?"

"It's kind of a secret." I admitted.

"Alright," Zeb shrugged, and laid down on his bunk.

"Wait you mean to tell me that I could have just told you it was a secret and you wouldn't have started questioning me?" I asked.

"Naw, I just got bored." Zeb said.

I rolled my eyes and continued to work. Finally I had it all planned out.

POV: Hera

I was in the cock pit of the _Ghost_ about to put her in hyperspace to head back to Lothal after an op in the mid-rim.

"Um, Hera," a voice said.

I turned and saw the youngest member of our crew.

"Hey, Ezra," I said. "What's up?"

"Well, Kanan asked me to tell you, to meet him in the common room in twenty minutes." Ezra said.

"Why?" I asked.

"He didn't say." Ezra shrugged. "I'm just the messenger."

"Alright, thanks Ezra." I said. I engaged the hyperdrive and sat there for a while, watching space flash past.

POV: Kanan

I was sitting on the floor of my cabin meditating, trying to organize my thoughts from my imprisonment.

I was interrupted by a knock on my door.

"Come in." I said.

The door slid open to reveal my Padawan. I was so proud of him. From what Hera told me, he had taken it upon himself to figure out a plan to rescue me from Tarkin's ship.

"Hey, uh Kanan." Ezra said. He seemed nervous, in fact I could feel that he was nervous, what about I don't know.

"Yeah Ezra?" I asked.

"Hera wants to see you in the common room in fifteen minutes." Ezra said.

"Did she say why?" I asked.

"Nope," Ezra responded.

"Alright I'll be there." I said. "Care to join me in meditation till then?"

"Actually, Sabine wanted me to help her on something," Ezra said. I could tell he was lying. "But next time okay."

I didn't push it, "Alright."

Ezra left, closing the door. What was he up to?

POV: Ezra

I can't believe they bought it! Of course neither told me to tell the other to meet them in the common room.

I just needed to finish setting up my plan. I got in the closet Zeb threw me in when I first arrived on the _Ghost_ and accessed the panel to the vent, before climbing in it. I crawled through the vent until I reached the shaft of vent that was for the common room.

I wouldn't dare tell Hera that I can tell which room the vent was in because I used some of Sabine's paint on the inside of the vent to help dictate where I was.

I set up what I needed and waited.

There was absolutely no way for this plan to go wrong.

POV: Kanan

I entered the common room at the time Ezra told me Hera wanted to see me. Hera walked in the other door at the same time.

"So you wanted to see me?" Hera asked.

"I thought you wanted to see me?" I asked.

"Ezra, told me you wanted to see me in here at this time." Hera said.

I didn't get a chance to correct her when I heard music start coming from the ventilation system.

(NOTE: ONCE AGAIN I DON'T OWN THE SONG!)

" **Oh, don't you dare look back. Just keep your eyes on me." I said, "You're holding back," She said, "Shut up and dance with me." This woman is my destiny. She said "Ooh-ooh-ooh, shut up and dance with me."**

"Did you set this up?" Hera asked.

"Not me," I shook my head, already knowing who did it.

"Then who?" Hera asked with a small laugh.

Just then we heard some small bangs from the ceiling indicating that there was someone in the vents.

"I'll give you one guess." I said.

"Ezra," Hera said.

"I knew he was up to something." I said shaking my head.

 **She took my arm, I don't know how it happened. We took the floor and she said, "Oh, don't you dare look back. Just keep your eyes on me." I said, "You're holding back," She said, "Shut up and dance with me." This woman is my destiny. She said "Ooh-ooh-ooh, shut up and dance with me."**

"Nice song though." Hera said, talking over the music.

"Yeah, kid's got taste." I said. 

"Why do you think he is doing this?" Hera asked.

"Kind of obvious." I said.

"Not to me, so spill." Hera said.

"Ezra obviously sees you as a maternal figure." I explained. "He most likely sees me as a paternal figure. What better way to get the family he most definitely wants then to get these two figures, us, together."

"Kanan, we're already married." Hera said.

"Kid doesn't know that," I said. "After all, we don't really show it when the others around. The closest thing we've shown to affection with the others around was hugging after you rescued me."

"Should we tell him?" Hera asked.

"He'll probably keep pulling stunts like this until we do." I said.

"I don't know, I kind of like it." Hera said.

"I do too." I said, after pausing for a moment.

"Then shut up and dance with me." Hera said with the song.

The singing of the song paused to leave up beat music, to dance with, and we did.

 **Deep in her eyes, I think I see the future. I realize, this is my last chance. She took my arm, I don't know how it happened. We took the floor and she said,**

"This is kind of our song, don't you think?" Hera asked.

"Yeah," I agreed.

" **Oh, don't you dare look back. Just keep your eyes on me." I said, "You're holding back," She said, "Shut up and dance with me." This woman is my destiny. She said "Ooh-ooh-ooh, shut up and dance."**

" **Don't you dare look back. Just keep your eyes on me." I said, "You're holding back," She said, "Shut up and dance with me." This woman is my destiny. She said "Ooh-ooh-ooh, shut up and dance with."**

 **Ooh-ooh-ooh, shut up and dance with me.**

 **Ooh-ooh-ooh, shut up and dance with me.**

At the moment the music ended I drew Hera closer and into a kiss, only to be walked in on by Ezra.

Hera and I looked over in shock to see the kid, who wore the biggest smile on his face.

"I guess the secret's out." I said.

"Yeah," Hera said.

"You set this whole thing up." I said to Ezra.

"Yeah," he admitted,

"Why?" Hera asked.

Ezra wouldn't meet our eyes; instead he stared at the ground.

"I-I just wanted parents again." Ezra admitted.

"Come here, Ezra." Hera said.

Ezra did as she asked.

"Are you mad at me?" Ezra asked looking up at us through his bangs with his big, bright, blue eyes.

Hera didn't reply for a long time, "No," she pulled him into a hug, which I quickly joined.

Everything was silent until I heard Ezra's sobs.

Hera and I pulled away and I put both hands on his shoulders.

"Ezra, what's wrong?" I asked. I was slightly confused, I wasn't feeling sadness off of him.

"Nothing, I'm just so happy to have parents again." Ezra chocked out.

"So, did you hear any of the conversation?" I asked after giving his shoulders a squeeze.

"Yeah, I heard everything." Ezra admitted. "You guys are pretty good at hiding that you're married."

"Practice." Hera said.

"I don't know if my operation was a success or not, since you guys were already married." Ezra said.

"How long did it take you to plan this?" I asked.

"Um, a couple hours." Ezra said.

"Go to your room." Hera said.

"What?" Ezra asked. I too was a little confused.

"I expect you to plan a plan this simple in less than an hour," Hera said.

Ezra stared at her in shock, and I smirked.

"Listen to your mother, Ezra." I ordered.

Ezra's shock melted into a smile.

"Okay dad." Ezra said, before heading to his room for his 'punishment.'

"Can you play that song again?" Hera asked.

I smiled and used the Force to locate the music-player and replayed the song.

We both danced and sang to it.

Neither of us noticed until too late that Chopper had recorded the entire thing.

"Good job Chopper!" Ezra said.

"Ezra I told you to go to your room!" Hera said.

"Chopper, you better delete that!" I called.

"Run Chopper! Run for your droid life!" Ezra laughed as he ran off.

"Where is he running to?" I asked. "We're in hyperspace."

"I don't know but when I get him I'm going to lock him in his room until dinner." Hera said.

"That won't work honey," I said. "He can escape through the vents."

"He won't if he knows what's good for him." Hera said running out of the room.

"Please refrain from killing our son who also happens to be my Padawan." I called after her, fearing for Ezra's life.

THE END

 **I wrote this story in about two to three hours in a car. I hope you enjoyed it, and because I feel the need to say it again I do NOT own "Shut up and Dance," by Walk the Moon.**


End file.
